May Flower
by TerminalVertigo
Summary: Today is Izaya's birthday and the fortissimo of Ikebukuro has a present set aside for him.


May Flower

A DRRR! Fanfic

* Today is May the fourth! Happy Birthday to Durarara's little Mayflower, Izaya Orihara! I do not own DRRR! or any of the characters. *

~*Izaya's POV*~

May is an important month.

Though it is the start to the swarm of heat called summer...

It is one of the happiest seasons as well.

Families and friends have picnics and become closer.

The flowers are in bloom..

And everyone is so joyful.

But May is important for other reasons too..

Today is the 4th of May, my "21st" birthday.

And I have no one to spend it with.

I can't wait until the rain starts to pour. It always happens around this time of year. But...

He hates rain.

More importantly, he hates me.

And there's is no way that he would ever want to spend my birthday with me, his enemy.

So I wake up begrudgingly this morning knowing that everyone, including myself, hates this day.

The 4th of May.

The sky is whiter than Christmas as I look out the window, watching little drops of rain glisten until they meet the demise of asphalt.

Rain in a city like this isn't even pretty.

And it always rains of my birthday ever since I was young.

Perhaps it rains to reflect my personality?

Heh, I hardly think that's the case. I may be philosophical, but I'm not melancholy, especially when it is my birthday.

Though I've noticed, I always go underground whenever it is my birthday.

This is why it has been dubbed by the city folk as

"The One Day the Flea Dies."

But of course, I'm there again the next day, to cause infernal chaos.

Looking into my mailbox, I actually find that someone did remember my birthday.

Opening the letter, I find a card from Shinra and Celty.

I'm surprised that the words "Go Die." aren't scribbled into the card, but I'm sure it's implied.

There was also a larger package, and a little card attached to it.

Tearing open the packaging, I let out a small chuckle as I find a black coat that was anything but fitting.

Trying on the coat, I realized it reaches my ankles, nearly pooling into a puddle at my feet.

However, the coat did have a velvet feel, and a nice brown fur trim.

I picked up the card, it read;

"Here's a coat for those rainy may days.

Happy Birthday!" Love, Mairu and Kururi

I couldn't help but laugh even harder now because today,

I'm not going underground.

Putting on my birthday coat, I walk down my apartment steps and go outside for a morning walk.

I'm already receiving a few nervous glances as I happily bound down the street, heading towards Ikebukuro.

"I-is that Izaya?"

"He's never here on this day!"

"S-so..why..is he standing here?"

Heading into Ikebukuro, I spot my favorite blond beast sitting next the entrance of a cafe, smoking his cancer sticks.

"Shizu-chan!~" I exclaim, heading towards him.

No sooner had his name protruded from my lips; he snuffed out his cancer stick and started storming his way over to me.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yells, taking a swing at me.

I simply grab his wrist, pulling it away from my face and embedding my nails into it.

"Why Shizu-chan, do you know what month it is?" I say to him as if he's an uneducated child.

"I'm not a dumbass, we are in the month of May, Flea." He said in a gruff voice.

"Good~" "Now I'm sure you've noticed, I'm actually here, unlike the last couple of years where I leave for a day."

"That's why I asked why you are here." Shizuo said blatantly.

I start laughing like a maniac "You honestly don't remember? You're dumber than I thought, Shizu-chan."

This of course, aggravates him even more, and there we go, having a regular fight...on my "21st" birthday.

~*Shizou's POV*~

That damned flea.

He always ruins my day, no matter how much I try to ignore him he always burrows himself under my skin.

What nonsense was he even babbling about?

I'm not an idiot; I know that we are in the fifth month of the year.

But what does that have to do with anything?

Never mind that, he's running from me now, which of course means..

I have to chase him.

Why must I chase him you may ask?

Well to be honest, I can't give you an explanation. It's just sudden instinct that bursts inside of me whenever the flea is around.

Hell, if I didn't know any better, Izaya wants to be chased. He always walks into Ikebukuro just so he can start these little spats.

Doing all of this running reminds me of my days at Raria Academy.

Wait, Raira...May...

-Flashback-

"Takeshi." "Here."

"Kishitani." "Here!"

"Kadota." Here."

"Heiwajima." "Here."

"Orihara...Orihara..Orihara!" The teacher said angrily.

"Here~" Said the raven walking in slowly, that nasty smirk plastered on his face.

"Orihara-san, why are you so late to class this time?" Sensei said, a slight vein popping out of his forehead.

"Don't you know, Sensei?" The flea said excitedly. "Today is my birthday!"

Shizuo looked up at the board to see the date. May 4th.

-Flash back ends-

I stop dead in my tracks. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out my phone, checking the date. Well what do you know, May the 4th, today is the flea's birthday.

Smiling, I walk away from the alley that flea was about to lead me into.

I think I'll get him a present.

~*Izaya's POV*~

Panting slightly I look back at the alley I just ran into. That damned neanderthal is nowhere to be seen.

He must be getting old if it's taking him this long to chase me! Or maybe is bad smoking habits are catching up with his lungs! ~

Laughing, I start to head out of the alley, seeing that my chase is over.

Storming closer to me was the tall blond; behind one of his hands was something white.

Curious, I walk closer to Shizuo until I notice he's not stopping his feet.

The beast pulls out his hands and swings the object into my arms.

I look up, seeing hundreds of white Epigaea repens flying in the now sunny sky.

Mayflowers...

Suddenly an odd warmth covers my mouth.

Blinking again I noticed the brute closing his eyes as he crushes his lips again mine, a light pink tinge forming on his cheeks.

Despite his lack of skill, I noticed that his lips were..soft.

His hands on my body were getting warmer as his lips touched mine, trying to enter.

It was all so enticing and unbearable.

So I reluctantly let him in.

When felt that wet appendage touch mine, my knees instantly buckled, making me fall into the wall, giving Shizuo better access.

Moaning slightly, Shizuo leaves my mouth, now smirking at my flushed state.

"Happy Birthday, Izaya."

"I'm not much of a flower person, Shizu-chan." I said still blushing.

"Shut up. You know that I'm the best present you've received all day." He said gruffly.

I pouted, knowing what the man said was true but there was no way I'd tell him that.

So instead I raised myself onto my tiptoes and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

Shizuo the grabs both my thighs and wraps myself around him, the kiss growing more heated.

Shizuo pulls back again, making me even more of a heated mess.

I slowly get lowered to the ground and I look up to see Shizuo turn and leaving the alley.

"I hope you enjoyed your present, flea." he said, taking a left.

Slowly getting up, I collect a few of the not trampled mayflowers and put them in my pocket.

Then I do something completely out of the ordinary.

I start to chase after the brute.

A thousand thoughts start colliding in my mind as I began sprinting after the blond.

The now sunny sky, Shizuo kissing me, presents. None of it made any sense.

Maybe it's a sign of change.

A new beginning.

I'll never now.

But what I do know is...

This is the best birthday I've had so far.


End file.
